


Un ghiacciolo per far sognare

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Football RPFTitolo: Un ghiacciolo per far sognarePersonaggi: Manuel Neuer, Bastian SchweinsteigerPairing: NeuerSchweiniGenere: GenericoAvvisi: nessunoRating: verdeParole: 306Prompt: Estate





	

Estate, tempo di mare, ventilatori, relax, gelati, granite...   
Quell'estate era particolarmente afosa a Monaco e Neuer e Basti, assieme ai compagni, purtroppo si ritrovavano ancora ad allenarsi. A volte era difficile restare ore ed ore sotto il sole cocente di metà luglio: dovevano fare molte pause per bere e non rischiare di disidratarsi, ma per lo meno gli allenamenti finivano prima e, nelle ore più calde del giorno, facevano solo i pesi nella sala apposita.  
Tutto era finito per quel giorno e, dopo una doccia rinfrescante tornarono ognuno a casa propria: Manuel conviveva da molto tempo assieme a Bastian, quindi per forza di cose ogni volta rientravano assieme. Quella sera però avevano deciso di andare a mangiarsi un gelato da qualche parte, troppo stanchi per mettersi davvero a cucinare qualcosa. La cosa sarebbe stata più semplice se ne avessero avuti a casa, ma era raro che ne comprassero, quindi dovettero uscire per andare a prenderne.  
Appena rientrati in casa, Manuel si levò la maglietta che indossava e si mise in pantaloncini, sedendosi sul divano e prese uno dei ghiaccioli alla coca cola che avevano comprato, guardando Bastian, che era rimasto in piedi a fissarlo.

"Che c'è?" Chiese con nonchalance, guardandolo con sguardo confuso.  
"Mh, nulla."

Davvero Manuel non capiva? Si sedette vicino a lui, lasciandolo nel dubbio e deglutì pesantemente, quando l'altro portò il ghiacciolo alle labbra soffici e morbide. Non sembrava in grado di distaccare lo sguardo dai movimenti della lingua su quel gelato e improvvisamente in quella stanza sembrava che fosse ancora più estate, ancora più caldo... Non poteva osservare quel corpo senza avere pensieri sconci e quelle goccioline che vedeva scivolare dalla bocca inevitabilmente verso il pomo d'adamo e giù fino al petto, già lo stavano facendo impazzire.   
Non era possibile che Neuer riuscisse ad essere così tremendamente sexy senza nemmeno rendersene conto.


End file.
